My 13th LE Story Tango with Me
by GameKirby
Summary: Annie and Quincy enter a Tango Contest for Charity until they discover that David and June are in it as well but David thinks that they might do better than them. How will Annie and Quincy do the Tango?


My THIRTEENTH Home-made Episode

Chapter 1. -Competition Chaos-

Annie and Quincy wanted to enter a Tango competition for charity for the Red Cross until they discover that David and June are in it as well, so they decide that they needed help learning how to dance the Tango, so Leo, Annie and Quincy boarded Rocket and headed toward David's Castle for practice. When they entered from the roof entrance, they find David and June doing a Tango in the Discotheque with the song "Hernando's Hideaway" playing in the DJ chamber, until Annie and Quincy beg David to help them learn the Tango but he says "Sorry, guys. But Dancing is June and mine's talents, you two are into music and singing." Annie felt so rejected for what David said, she started crying until Leo tells him "You've got to, David, she's my sister, she'll be laughed it." but he tells Leo that he has a reputation on the line. June wants to help Annie but David thinks that If they help them they'll lose, Rocket grabs David with his grab-nabber in order to change his mind, David decides to help Annie and Quincy learn to dance of the Tango along with June teaming up with him, then the gang travels in Rocket to South America and Europe to learn the history of the Tango. Will Quincy and Annie learn the Tango in time for the contest?

Chapter 2. -The Lessons in Argentina-

The gang travels to a dance studio in Buenos Aires, Argentina where the classic Tango was born, people all over we're doing the dance of the Tango in the streets of Argentina, so Rocket lands in a clearing while David lands and takes a bow to the ladies. David does a superspin to attract the citizens and he says "Dancing the Tango will be a snap." then he snaps his fingers until June gets jealous of David doing her superspin until Rocket grabs him with a lasso until she snaps him out of it. David controls himself and starts teaching Annie and Quincy Lesson 1: Hand-to-hand, David uses June as an Example for the move, he tells Annie and Quincy "Make sure while doing the dance, both of you hold each others hands while both of you do your footwork is in perfect sync" Quincy says "What's perfect sync?" David replies "Sync means both of you do your dance moves at the same time." Lesson 2: The One-hand spin, David uses the spin move on June to show how it works, he tells them that "During a dance, hold your partner's hand and spin her around your arm but keep her inside like a car in a tunnel." Annie and Quincy do the move easily, David tells them "There's more to learn in Brazil" Annie and Quincy have a lot to learn before the charity Tango contest. Will Annie and Quincy learn the Tango in Brazil?

Chapter 3. -The Lessons in Brazil-

Now the gang and David on his rocket shoes flies towards the city of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil to learn more about the Tango and its history, David explains to the gang that the Brazilian Tango is also called the "Maxixe" (Ma-shi-sh) Rocket lands on a clearing near the city where thousands of people are doing the Tango for fun. David and June give Annie and Quincy Lesson 3: Facial Expression where you NEVER smile or laugh during a Tango dance as a sign of passion, Annie was afraid cause' she never tried doing something without smiling or giggling, Quincy helps her try to dance without laughing or smiling. David and June do an example of a Tango without making a smile or a laugh with a crowd watching them and applauding them. David tells Annie and Quincy Lesson 4: The Leg lift, he says "The leg lift is a move we're both dancers lift one leg in front of them at the same time." Annie almost trips by lifting the wrong leg until Quincy catches her and both fell on the floor, both try it again and did it without falling down until David tells the gang "We've must travel to Paris, France to continue your lessons of the Tango." now they travel to Europe to continue their lessons. Will Annie and Quincy succeed in the Tango in Paris, France?

Chapter 4. -The Lessons in Paris-

The gang's next location: Paris, France, David sees groups of couples doing a Ballroom Tango near the Louvre, Quincy says "What's with the Crystal Pyramid?" June replies "That's the Louvre, one of the world's famous museums." When the gang lands, David encounters the Store cashier from the fashion store where he bought June's red dress long ago, he says to the Store cashier "_Bonjour, monsieur._" the gang didn't know what David was saying. The Store cashier recognizes David and June, the ones who bought the dress, the Store cashier decides to watch as he sees David train Annie and Quincy learn Lesson 5: The head snaps. David tells Annie and Quincy "The head snaps are very difficult" Quincy replies "How do you do it?" David answers "You must move each others heads at the same time but quick, but remember this: Both of you must turn your heads left first then right at the same time" David and June show them how it's done, The store cashier was amazed with their talents but Annie and Quincy are afraid that they'll lose, Annie and Quincy do the head snaps perfectly until all the sudden Annie hurts her neck in the process, Quincy panics and tells David to help her cause he thinks Annie won't recover in time from her injury. Will David help Annie recover from her neck injury?

Final Chapter -Friends Vs. Friends-

David thinks he's to blame for Annie's injury so he decides to fly away until Quincy grabs him on his leg, He begs David to help her but David says "It's not my fault, I don't wanna get in trouble" Quincy replies "You will be If you don't help Annie" David had an idea, David pulls out a mini-heal patch from his pocket and puts it on Annie's neck. Annie recovers from her neck pain but David feels guilty about trying to escape earlier, Leo tells him "David please Annie's my sister and she work hard to learn the Tango" David apologies to Annie for trying to leave, June gives David a hug for helping Annie and apologizing to her. The gang returns to Buenos Aires, Argentina where the Tango contest for Charity to the Red Cross, The boys come out in Tuxedos and the girls come out in Tango Dresses, Both Annie and Quincy come in first then David and June came in, Both started their Tango dances in the music of "Hernando's Hideaway" (A Tango-type song) Both couples do the Hand-to-hand move evenly, then the one-hand spin to the girls, then both couples remember NOT to smile during the Tango, then they do leg lift perfectly and then the head snaps David and June does their evenly along with Annie and Quincy did it without hurting their necks then for the finale both David and Quincy grab a rose from their pockets and put them in their teeth and finish their dances. The crowd loves their performances and then Quincy and Annie thank David and June for helping them learn the Tango, Leo says "Mission Completion" at the final curtain, Annie and Quincy do a Tango. THE END


End file.
